1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic pick-up device, and more particularly to a magnetic pick-up attachment for vacuum cleaners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for use in combination with vacuum cleaners in order to pick up the various metal objects, such as pins, staples, paper clips, hairpins, etc., which drop and collect on the floor. There is a particular problem in office buildings where staples become embedded within the nap of carpeting covering the surface of the floor. These staples are very difficult to dislodge sufficiently so as to be sucked into the conventional vacuum cleaner, and they are very often left behind in the carpeting.
Many types of magnetic pick-up devices have been tried and are presently in use. However, these devices have features that restrict their use, and they cause other problems with respect to their associated vacuum cleaners.
Most magnetic devices in use are designed to be attached along the front portion of a vacuum cleaner, just in front of the intake head of the vacuum, for the purpose of collecting the objects before the intake head passes over the object. However, in most cases the vacuum does not pick up an object, but it merely rolls the object. If the object is picked up, it is due to the rotation of the front beater bar of the vacuum cleaner, and not the vacuum itself. Thus, the object is generally dropped back on the floor and not removed.
Examples of known devices that are adapted to pick up metal objects are to be found in the following U.S. patents:
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,224 a floor-surfacing machine that is provided with an elongated magnetic element mounted between two end brackets which are secured to the front of the machine housing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,745 there is disclosed a magnetic attachment for vacuum cleaners that is also mounted to the front of the cleaner housing, the attachment comprising a longitudinally flexible housing provided with a plurality of magnet-containing pockets laterally spaced apart by thin webs.
Another magnetic pick-up device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,512 which comprises a bumper and magnetic pick-up device for vacuum sweepers which is formed from a magnetized elastomer having magnetic poles aligned along its opposite longitudinal edges and supported on a metal strip. The metal strip is bent at each end to define brackets which mount on the front end of the sweeper.
Still another magnetic pick-up of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,260. This device comprises an elongated strip of magnetized flexible material which is adapted to overlie, connect to, and depend from the front face of a vacuum-cleaner housing.